Soul eater & Naruto
by Axenia
Summary: Blackstar found a portal.


**This fanfic is about our two favorite idiots meeting each other; Bllllaaaccckssttaaarrr who thinks he is better than everyone, annnnnnndddddd, (drumroll) the ramen-loveing freak... Naaarrruuuto! (Everyone chears)Me: **_**What do you think, Yarnkit? Yarnkit: I think Naruto is more of an idiot. Me: Yeeeaaaah... Keep that to your self, orrrrrrr, people will hate you! Yarnkit:OK then, I think they have the same amount of idioticness, but Naruto has more itiotness, is that better? Me: Well, uh, ookay, Whatever, I don't own Naruto, or Souleater!=)Oh yeah,Don't sue me for all I own, you'll only get a bunch of nothing, nothing, and nothing, with a bunch of nothing**__**!=)**_

_**BlackStar's POV: **_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**Stein: **Blackstar, is there something you'd like to share with the class? Actualy _**yes**_, I, the great, amasing, and cool Blackstar, would like to state, that, **.BORED.!** **Stein: **Well, I don't have a solution for that, but, _I_ think that _YOU,_ can go be bored in...(da da daaa) THE HALLWAY!

Blackstar walks into the hallway for the _**80th**_ time this week, and does what he usualy does in the hallway. Until(_DA DAA DAAAA_) he see's something "_**STRANGE**_" that he has never seen or encountered in the hallway, something as tall as him or a little taller, something round and portal-like.(A portal) Hmmmmmmm(puts his hand in it) mmmmmmmmmmmmm! ok, this is definitly not a portal! HEY, TSUBOSHKI(I do not know how to spell some names)(rushes into the class room) **Tsuboshki: **Blackstar! It's the middle of class, what! **NO TIME! COME! Tuboski: **Sighhh, ok. **Blackstar**: NOW _EVERYONE_, WATCH THIS! (everyone comes to watch) Kid: What is this about?!

I, to prove my undeniable greatness and braveness, shall jump into this colarfull hole! **Kid:** WAIT, BLACKSTAR YOU IMBISOLE, THAT'S A PORT- **Blackstar: **YIPIEEEEEEEE!( jumps into the "colarful hole")

_**Meanwhile in the Hidden leaf village~**_

_Squad 7 seems to be walking by a portal with a "__**HAND" **__coming out of it. __**Kakashi: **__Hmmmmmmmmm, it seem's like something's super wrong here but I can't put my __**HAND**__ on it. __**Naruto: **__THIS IS SOOOO COOOOL, LETS POKE IT! __**Sakura: **__NOO! Don't, touch it, besides, it just disapeared. __**Naruto: **__AWWW! OK! __**Saskuke: **__SIGH... the longest most wasted time of my life..._

_**Meanwhile Blackstar**__**:**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAM! THUMP! BAM! **Naruto: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HAND HAS COME TO GET MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAHHHHH, EXCEPT IT'S COME BACK ATACHED TO A BODY! NNNNYYYYYYNHGYFHGF^%UIUGYIN! **Sakura: **AHH! NARUTO KNOWS HOW TO SPEAK GIBERISH, WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOOOO! **Saskuke: **Sigh, why am _**I**_ the ONLY sane person in this village?

**Blackstar: **WOW! THIS IS SOME WEIRD Wall! AND WHAT'S THIS? THERE ARE PEOPLE LIVING IN THIS WALL!? (Everyone stops and stares at him) **Blackstar: **GRREEAATTIINNGSS WALL DWELLER'S, I Come FROM THE OUTSIDE... OF... THIS WALL! **Everyone: **...? **Blackstar: **Doooo yoouuuu spppeeeaaakk Ennngglliiiissshhhh OR, DO YOUUUU SSPPPEEEEAAAKK JAPANISH OR WHAATTEVER, ICHIGO ONGRI NEKO! (Strawberry Riceball Cat) OR PERHAPES YOU SPEAK GIBORISH? GHDRRST&* UYG*^DY! **Saskuke: **what kind of idiots do _you _take us for? Not including Naruto. **Blackstar: **... Ohhhh, you do speak English! Everyone (except Naruto facepalms)

Meanwhile in Death city:

Soul's P.O.V:

Soul: Sigh, i'll go and get him, come on kid. **Maka: **Not Soul and Kid too...

In the place I can't remember:

BlackStar's P.O.V.:(I think)

Hey... Wait... Soul?! AND KID!? Have you come to tell me how cool I, Blackstar, am?! And what did you guys do with the colarful hole!? **Soul**: So not cool dude... **Kid: **You imbisol! Look where you got US! YOU AND YOUR DUST-SIZED UNSYMETRICAL BRAIN! **Blackstar: **Sniff, I have no idea what that means, with such "_long_ words"... But I can tell that it was hurtful! Sniff, WHATEVER, Sniff... **kid: **(facepalms) I Will, put, it, in small, words, that, _ You, _can, comprehend then.! . ! **BlackStar: **"Gasp"! Um, Well, YOU AREN'T uh... WELL... YOU ARNEN'T SEMETRICAL! **Kid: **Oh, You did not just go there- AHHHHH!(Starts hyperventalaiting) It's so true!...Hu... Ughhhgghggh! It burrrrrrrnnnnnSSssssss! I... uhhhhhggghhhh! I'm no better than trash, AND ALL TRASH DESERVES TO BE...BUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNEEEDDDD!(takes out a lighter) **Kid: **YEEEEESSS... BURN!BUUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNN! I SAY BURRRRRRRNNNNNN... WAH HAMADAGAGALAAHA LAHA NAH GEYAAAAAAA! WHY WON'T _**I**_BUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNN! ( Soul Wacks him on the head)**Soul: **Weirdo, thats not cool!... **Naruto: **Hey, guys, who are these freaks? **Saskuke:**Speak for your self. **Sakura: **Yeah, what saskuke said! **Saskuke:** You two suck... Idiots... **Sakura:** B-But Saskuke! **Kakashi:** Hold on, who are you kids...? BlackStar, who was beating kid with a stick because he went a little coo-coo, or lost his marbals, looked up and stoped what he was doing and went up to them and said: _I_ _am the __AMAZING __ and cool BlackStar, _And those two are _**my followers**_. **Soul:** Dude, seriously, NOT COOL! . . FOLLOWERS! **Kid, **Who just recovered,said: Followers? What the Heck BlackStar! I, Death the kid, shall, NEVER EVER, FORNEVER EVER, FOLLOW, _**YOU!**_ NEVER! NEEEEEVVVVEERRRRR! EVEN IF _MY_ LIFE DEPPENEDED ON IT! NEVER, EVER, EVER!

**Kakashi: **...here, how about we let the abiando haired kid (Soul) explain. **Soul:** thank you, I am Soul, that is kid,_**Kid has problems**_, And that is blackStar, _**The IDIOT**_. **Kakashi: **Ok, I am Kakashi, the blond haired one is the idiot, Naruto, The one with the pink abnormal hair, is Sakura, and, the quiet one is Sasuke. We are squad 7. **Kid:** I DO NOT HAVE PROBLEMS! THATS BLACKSTAR'S THING! **BlackStar: **HEY, I DO NOT HAVE PROBLEMS, AND BY THE WAY, THAT IS YOU! AND I, THE GREAT, AMAZING, COOL, AWESOME, AND ULTRA-TASTIC BLACKSTAR, IS _**NOT**_ AN IDIOT! **Sakura:** I DON'T HAVE ABNORMAL HAIR! **Sasuke: **Actualy, Yes, YES you Do. **Sakura:** Sniff, Sasuke... **Sasuke: **UGH, Idiots! **Naruto: **I'm bored. **Kakashi: **You aren't bored, your Naruto. **Naruto:** What? **Kakashi: **It is a pun, and you kids come with us. **Kid:** Why? Kakashi: Your clearly not from this vilage, so I am going to take you to the hokage.

**Ok, how was it? Good? Bad? Did you hate it!? Did you love it?! Did it make you barf? That is What ****REVEIWINGS**** For. Yarnkit helped alot on the funny parts. Yarnkit:YAAAAAAY****!****Me: Ok, I am new at this soooo... Reveiw or I will **_**NOT**_** type. Same for my other fanfics. so PLEASE reveiw! Flames help me learn, and will be used for cooking marsh-mellows.**

**Both: ****REVEIW!=D =3**


End file.
